How Perfection killed me
by Precious-Panther
Summary: When average Bella stumbles across a small village full of perfect people, she's shocked when she's suddenly the centre of attention... in EVERY way. But when Bella becomes 'Ill', the townsfolk seem to be trying to make it worse...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters and all that. I'm just swimming in her pool.-

BPOV

When I first found it, I almost turned around and walked away.

Almost.

I'd been walking in the woods, becoming lost after a while. I hadn't been paying attention to where I was going, as I was still stewing over the argument I'd had with my mother.

_Flashback._

_"Bella! Where is my coffee that I asked for 10 minutes ago?" My mother screamed at me from downstairs, apparently to lazy to get off her ass and walk the 5 paces to the kitchen._

_I sighed. " I told you I'd make it when I've finished the laundry!" I yelled back down at her. God, so pushy..._

_Of course, it's not like it was a surprise. This was normal for me. I would cook, clean and work... while my mother sat on her lazy ass and 'direct' me._

_I hear her stomping up the stairs. Ah, hell..._

_"Don't you DARE talk back to me!" She screamed, trying to get in my face, but failing miserably, due to the fact I was considerably taller then her._

_"Or what?" I replied, trying best not to lash out at her, the way she did at me._

_She was always calling me out on my flaws, such as my clumsiness, my plain looks, my average body shape. Everything was my fault since my dad died. I know it's usually the other way round, the dad hating the kid when the mother dies, but... eh. What can I say._

_It was after she slapped me that I stormed out, fuming._

_End of flashback_

I stumbled through the woods, trying to walk the anger out, taking random turns here and there. It was starting to get dark, but I didn't care. The only thing my mother would worry about is who's going to make dinner.

I didn't stop 'til I tripped over a tree root, sending me sprawling to the forest floor. That was like a splash of cold water, brining me out of my musing.

I looked up to find what seemed to be a large village, but it had a stark contrast to forks, where I lived. Unlike Forks, everything seemed to be in it's place for a reason, every detail perfect, even the small cracks in the small fountain in what seemed to be the town center looked like they had a purpose.

However perfect it was though, something told me not to enter the village, to turn around and run straight home, where I'd be safe. But I pushed my seemingly paranoid thoughts aside, and thought practically. It was getting near pitch black, and if I tried to walk home, I'd be lost for sure, with my crappy sense of direction.

I stumbled forward, my energy draining out of me and leaving me exhausted. As it was, in fact, almost midnight, everyone was in their homes, probably sleeping.

I went to knock on the door of the first house on my left, when a wave of nausea hit me.

Don't do it, Bella!

It faded after a moment, though, and I decided it was better to test my chances her then it was to walk through the dark woods alone.

I knocked on the door, waiting to see if anyone would get out of their cozy beds to answer the door. Even if they did, I doubt they would do anything for me. But it was still better than nothing.

Looking back, I REALLY wish that I hadn't knocked on that door.

It was the descision that sealed my fate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Stephanie owns anything twilight related, I'm just playing with her puppets.**

**Last time: Looking back, I really wish I hadn't.**

**It was the descision that sealed my fate.**

**BPOV**

**I waited for a moment, and sighed in relief when I heard footsteps, even though my brain was telling me that something was off.**

**I heard the lock turning, and then the door swung open. I couldn't believe the sight of the man standing there in nothing but a pair of boxers, which kinda shocked me. looking around the old fashioned town, I would have almost expected him to be wearing a full-length night gown. But no.**

**The man standing in front of me was just...perfect. There was no other way to explain it. His messy blonde hair looked like the curls were organised, but with a few tufts sticking up here and there- probably due to being woken up at 2am. His eyes shcoked me, being an odd shade of dark blue I'd never seen before.**

**But thething I found to be the most strange? He was staring at me as if I were the perfect one here. Which seemed completely insane, considering his looks.**

**We stood in silence for a while, both of us staring, neither of us saying anything for a while, until I finally got the courage to speak.**

**"Uh-hi. I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm lost and I really need somewhere to stay for the night, you can understand that I don't want to go through the woods at night, right? Well, I mean, I can go somewhere else if it's to much of a bother, but i'd really appreciate it if you could let me stay. I don't ming sleeping on a couch, in a chair, or even on the floor. I'll take anything."**

**I was babbling now, trying to fill the silence, but I shut up when he opened his mouth to speak.**

**That is, until a womans voice interrupted us.**

**"Jasper, who is it?" A small, pixie-like woman said, coming to the door. My eyes widened at her appearance to. Her black hair stuck up in all directions in a spikey cut, and her grey eyes were an unusual shade-just like this Jaspers were.**

**Her eyes set on me, and her jaw dropped, just like Jaspers did. Something strange was going on here...**

**Did everyone here look this perfect? That might explain the strange way they were looking at me. I was far from perfect, and I felt like I resembled Yoda standing next to these people, but I was something different to them. Something so plain in a town that was so used to perfection, my flaws made me stand out. And in a way, that made me feel happy. I never stood out in a crowd, never got a second glance, but the two model-like people standing here were staring at me like I was Gods gift to the world.**

**"Uh-h-hi there! I'm Alice, nice to meet you" she said, reachng out to shake my hand after she snapped out of her... staring.**

**"I'm Bella, it's great to meet you to. I was just saying that I need a place to stay for the night, I got lost in the woods, and I'm not sure it would be best for me to wander around in the dark." I said, growing uncomfortable. She still had hold of my hand, and her eyes were glazing over, an unfamiliar emotion crossing her face. But when ! tugged my hand away from hers, she snapped out of it, smiling warmly at me.**

**"Well, i'm sure that will be fine with the others. And by the way, this is Jasper." She said, gesturing to to the man that had opened the door.**

**"It's a pleasure to meet you." I said, trying my best to be polite, even with there intense staring. After all, I really didn't feel up for sleeping outside.**

**"Belive me, the pleasure is all mine." He said, winking at me. I just averted my eyes as Alice waved me inside.**

**"Carlisle! We have a guest!" Alice ran up the stairs, while I looked around, only then taking notice of how big the house really was. I was standing in what seemed to be the living room, which was surprisingly modern, considering how old this house looked. There were several plush couches, all of which were bigger than my bed at home, a glass coffee table and an enormous flatscreen TV.**

**I heard a voice follow Alice as she bounded down the stairs.**

**"Alice, who is it? And what do they want this early in the morning?" A man came down the stairs in nothing but a pair of pyjama pants. He was just as beautiful as Alice and Jasper, but I was getting used to it now, so I knew how to control my facial expression.**

**He, however, wasn't used to seeing me.**

**He had pretty much the same reaction as Alice and Jasper. He stood gaping at me, but managed to control it alot better then the others.**

**"She needs a place to stay for the night. Can she stay here? We have more than enough room!" Alice pleaded. It was strange, she had only just met me, and yet she was acting like we were best friends. Hmmm...**

**"O-one moment. Family meeting!" He yelled up the stairs. How many people were in this family?**

**Slowly, four more people came down the stairs, not fully awake yet.**

**The first to come down was a beautiful woman with caramel coloured hair. She looked kind, but also peeved at being woken up this early.**

**The second was a big muscley guy, who looked to be around my age, or maybe a little older.**

**Following behind him was a stunning blonde, who resembled a super model.**

**And the last was a guy around my age that took my breath away.**

**All of them were perfect, but he was stunning. He had an odd bronze-coloured mop of hair and bright green eyes. And they were staring right at me.**

**They all were.**

**"Uh, who's this?" The blonde girl said, with a shake in her voice.**

**"This is bella. she needs a place to stay, it's to dark to go through the woods while it's this dark. Wouldn't you agree, Carlisle?" Alice said, coming to my side.**

**"It should be fine. We have more then enough room, but I just wanted to make sure it was ok with everyone else. I didn't want them waking up to a stranger in their home. Bella, this is esme, my wife," He pointed to the first woman that came down the stairs. "Emmett, Rosalie and Edward."**

**He pointed to them in the order that they came down the stairs.**

**"Nice to meet you all." I said, trying to be polite.**

**They all stayed quiet, just staring at me. I started to get a little uncomfortable after a while, and looked down at the floor. This snapped esme out of it.**

**"Well, dear, you're welcome to stay. I'm sure my children won't have any complaints," she said, looking at them with a knowing smirk.**

**Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie smiled at me, and Edward just... stared.**

**" Yay!" Alice squealed loudly in my ear. "I'll show you to the spare room!" She said, taking my hand.**

**As I followed her upstairs, I heard Carlisle saying; " C'mon, kids, time for bed. You'll be able to stare at Bella in the morning" he chuckled.**

**"Carlisle, why..?" A voice trailed off, but I didn't recognise it. It might have been Emmett, it seemed to be the kind of voice he would have.**

**"I don't know. We'll find out more in the morning." Carlisle replied, finishing that conversation. **

**I followed Alice up the stairs, and she led me to my room. She borrowed a pair of pyjamas from Rosalie and handed them to me.**

**"Sleep well!" She said, and hesitated, before she looked me up and down, licked here lips and left. Huh. Odd...**

**As I drifted to sleep in my enourmous bed, an old saying I'd once heard drifted into my head, and I though it described this town exactly.**

**Perfectly imperfect...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

...

Beautiful.

**BPOV**

I was woken up the next morning by a small, hyper bomb, who's name was Alice.

"Good morning sunshine!" She chirped happily while I groaned.

"What time is it?" I gurgled, wondering how she could understad me. I was NOT a morning person. But apparently this little pixie was.

"9am! You over slepped!" She said, while I looked at her disbelievingly. Who could_ function_ at this time in the morning? Definitely not me, but I decided not to say anything. They had given me the comfort of a warm bed, the least I could do was show some respect for their ungodly routine.

"Now, come and get some breakfast, once you've got some clothes on. There's an oufit laid out for you on the chair, I borrowed it from rosalie. She seems about your size. But do it quickly, we have some questions for you!" With that, she skipped- literally _skipped_- out of the room.

Begrudingly, I got dressed, and after my futile attempts at running my fingers through my hair in an attempt to make it look neat, I made my way downstairs.

As I finally (I had nearly gotten lost several times, not knowing my way around the house) reached the kitchen, I heard whispering. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't find it in me to care. I tiptoed towards the door silently, pressing my ear to the open crack to hear what was being said.

"...She's incredible. Where do you think she came from? Definately not from this area, we would have noticed her before." That sounded like Jasper, but I couldn't be completely sure. He hadn't said much the night before.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out." That was Esme. Her sweet voice had a determined edge to it, like it was a life or death situation. She didn't strike me as an overly serious person.

"But then what? What if she wants to leave? We can't just keep her here... can we?"

That voice belonged to Jasper, and it had a certain waver to it, like it was overwhelmed with emotion. But what scared me most was the hopeful tone in his voice for the last part of his sentence.

Thinking about it, he had wanted me to stay. So had the others. I hadn't known it then, but if I didn't leave, I would never be able to. This should have been the point where I turned and ran as fast as my legs could carry me. If I had known what I know now, I would have. I would have left and never come back, consequences be damned. But my curiosity got the best of me as I stayed exactly where I was, blissfully ignorant to what was to come. As they say, curiosity killed the cat. But in this case, it was the Swan.

And now I know, the phrase was frightfully true in that situation.

"You really think any of us would let her leave now? I haven't been so turned on since I met Rosalie!" I heard a loud smack, and knew that it was probably Rosalie who hit him. I didn't know whether to be disguted or flattered.

"We'll try to keep her as long as possible with her consent, and see how it goes when she wants to leave." That sounded like Carlisle, although the voice of reason wasn't helping me calm down at all. I tried to sneakily turn around, to head to the door, but walked into something hard. I looked up, only to see two mesmerising forest green eyes staring back at me.

"Hi there..." Edward chuckled nervousley.

"Um...hi, I-I was just, uh.."

"Don't worry about it. Want some breakfast?" He said, staring down at me, his gaze pinning me into place.

I calculated my chances of getting past a guy his size, running to the door before he could catch me, and out run him. They weren't good, so I reluctantly agreed and walker into the kitchen, where the conversation came to a halt.

"Bella! How did you sleep? Was the bed ok?" Rosalie started the questioning. She seemed strangely eager to please, like she would get a reward if I was satisfied.

"It was great, thank you so much for letting me stay." I said, completely honest. If it weren't for them, I would probably be mauled by a bear by now.

"It was our pleasure. You can stay as long as you'd like." Carlilse added. I could detect the slight hint in his voice.

"Thank you, but I really should be getting back. My mother will wonder where I am." Truthfully, I just wanted an excuse to leave. Maybe if they thought someone would be looking for me, they'd be less interested in keeping me here.

They all shared a look, and a silent agreement seemed to have been made. Before I could comprehend what was happening, I was hauled over someones shoulder and being carried down a set of stairs.

"Hey! What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" I screamed, pounding my fists on his back, desperately giving a last attmept to get free.

Thats when it hit me. We were going down the stairs,not up. Meaning we were going underground. Into the basement. _Shit._

I was gently lowered to the floor, and when I looked up, I found all seven of the family looking at me...with lust in their eyes.

Thats when I knew.

I would not be leaving the Cullens home.

For a _very_ long time.

Review!

-PP. x


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

I startled awake, gasping for breath and gazing around the elaborate bedroom, looking for what caused me to wake up so suddenly. But then I realised.

The dream.

_Holy shit, what is my brain _doing_ to me? To _them_? They're probably still asleep, peacefully dreaming about normal things, while I lie here, painting them as some kind of monsters._

I felt so guilty, I had a hard time getting back to sleep. I tossed and turned for what felt like hours, until the sun began to peek through the dark blue curtains, and I decided to give in and get out of bed. After showering in the excessive bathroom connected to the room I was staying in, which the Cullen's had kindly assured me I could use, I changed into the clothes I was wearing yesterday (wouldn't have been my first choice, but I didn't have any other options) and hunted for a pen and paper.

After discovering an envelope in the drawer next to my bed and a pencil, I hastily scribbled down a note;

_Thank you so much for your kindness, and I hope I can repay you one day. I'm so very sorry I had to leave, but I need to get home, to my mother. I will always remember your kindness. _

_Forever grateful,_

_Bella._

I hated to leave such a kind family without warning- hell, I didn't _want_ to leave, but I knew that if I didn't leave then, I didn't think I would ever be able to.

I left the note on the pillow, and quietly snuck downstairs, immediately heading for the front doors, but freezing when I heard footsteps behind me.

Fuck, I thought as I ran for the door, not wanting to have to explain myself.

"Bella?", I heard a voice ring out behind me. I froze with my hand on the door, and slowly turned around to face the irritated face that was sure to be there. I would be angry too, if I had let someone into my house, only for them to leave without saying thank you, or even goodbye.

But when I turned around, there was no look of anger on his face, just...hurt?

"Hey, Carlisle...", I drifted off, knowing that the coming conversation was bound to be awkward.

Carlisle frowned, and I was sure that I could see the tell-tail sign of a tear at the corner of his eye, but I blinked and it was gone.

"You're leaving? Why?", he demanded, determination flitting across his features. Determination for what, I don't know, but I was sure I would find out.

"I didn't want to burden you too much, you've already done so much for me, and I didn't want you to think badly of me for sponging off of you for too long..."

The look he gave me stopped me in my tracks. "Bella, we love having you here, you're incredibly sweet and we can tell just by looking at you that you're absolutely selfless. You don't have to leave just yet, c'mon, I'll make us breakfast." He stated firmly, grabbing my arm and gently tugging me into the kitchen. He motioned towards a stool and I sat down, watching him gather the ingredients needed for pancakes.

I watched him. He really was gorgeous, in an almost surreal way. His family was the same. They almost felt unreal.

Just then, Rosalie burst in, shouting frantically at Carlisle while waving my note in the air.

"Carlisle, she's gone. Bella-", she froze, realizing I was sitting in the room. "Bella!", she screamed, running at me and almost knocking me off my chair with the force of her hug. The strangest thing was that I could have sworn that I felt her arms start to slide upwards, towards my chest, until Carlisle coughed. She unwrapped her arms from around me, and her and Carlisle seemed to have a private conversation. Finally, Rosalie sat down beside me and interrogated me about the note. I told her about how Carlisle had stopped me before I got to the door, and she nodded, satisfied.

Footsteps thudded down the stairs, just when Carlisle handed me my pancakes, and I prepared myself to greet the rest of the family.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm really sorry about the big gap between chapters, and I really have no excuse, I'm just lazy and I forget. I'll try to update more often!

Disclaimer: Characters belongs to Stephanie Meyer

Slowly, the rest of the Cullens trickled down the stairs, each in varying stages of waking up.

Esme came down first, likely after realising Carlisle wasn't in bed. She smiled at me through her yawn, and walked around me and Rosalie, who was sitting closely next to me, to get to her husband. She gave him a peck on the lips before helping herself to some of the pancakes.

Next was Alice, who-unsurprisingly-was almost ridiculously chipper early in the morning. She literally skipped down the stairs, a mischievous grin on her face that instantly made me suspicious.

"Where is Jasper?" Rosalie asked from her seat next to me, seeming as weary as I was.

"Oh, he's just waking up Emmett-" Alice started to reply, before a loud shriek ran throughout the house, followed by heavy footsteps racing down the stairs. Jasper ran in, ducking around me to hide under the table, gripping my legs for balance. Emmet ran in a few seconds after, water dripping from his hair and looking for revenge.

"Where. Is. Jasper." He growled, eyes scanning the room before narrowing on me. "C'mon Bells, you know you wanna tell me where Jasper is." He begged, giving me puppy dog eyes, pouting like a six year old. I laughed at the ridiculous image, and got an idea.

"You're right, I do want to tell you where he is," I replied, the most serious expression I could muster on my face. I felt Jaspers grip tighten on my legs, silently begging me not to give away his location. I stifled a giggle, and leaned closer to Emmett, like I was gonna tell him a secret. He quickly leaned in, truly expecting me to tell him where Jasper was.

Pfft. Big mistake.

I don't know what came over me, but something made me grab the whipped cream on the table, take of the lid, and squirt. In Emmets face.

Before I could even comprehend the laughter echoing through the room, I sprinted up the stairs and locked myself in the main bathroom, panting and laughing at myself. I couldn't believe I'd actually done it.

I listened for Emmett's footsteps to try to guess where he was, but I couldn't hear him. Huh...I guess he gave up.

I turned around, only to come face to face with Emmett, who was covered in whipped cream. Did I get that much on him?

He had a grin on his face, and I began to wonder how he got in here. I peered around him, only to see a second door leading to the hallway. How did I miss that?

He was still grinning, and started walking towards me, holding his arms out.

"I can see the funny side here, Bella. Give me a hug to make up for it?" I gulped, knowing just how sticky whipped cream could be. Before I knew it, I was in his arms, covered instantly in it. He laughed as I started squirming, trying to get away from him, but he then lost his footing and he slipped, landing on top of me. I started giggling, as we were both completely covered in cream, only to stop short when I saw the expression on his face.

His eyes were dark, and his breathing had gotten heavier. It was then I realised how close we were, his face only inches above mine. He started to lower his head towards me, when someone suddenly burst into the room.

With strength I didn't know I possessed, I shoved Emmett off of me and quickly stood up, trying not to slip again in front of...Edward. A really pissed-looking Edward.

He was scowling, and his hands were shaking. Even though his anger was apparently directed at Emmett, It still terrified me. What had him so stirred up?

"Uh, hey. I'm just gonna go shower, I mean, not in here, obviously, that would be weird. In my own room, that I slept in last night." I was rambling now, but neither of them seemed to be paying attention. They were locked in some kind of staring contest, having a silent conversation that I had no hope of understanding. Feeling incredibly awkward, I hurried out of the room, edging around Emmett to get through the door I came in, not wanting to get near Edward when he was as angry as he was. I sprinted down the corridor, towards my room, hoping to get to room before anyone saw me covered in whip cream. My plan worked, until I got into my room and saw Rosalie sitting on my bed.

So close.

Apart from raising an eyebrow, she ignored the fact that I was covered in whipped cream and started speaking.

"We're going into the village centre later today if you wanted to come, Alice wanted to go shopping and the others needed to get some stuff. You in?" 

I thought about it. I had no idea where I was, really, but by exploring the village I could understand more of what was going on here, why everything was meticulously in order, the tiniest details in the right place. And why the Cullens reacted to me so... _strangely._ Hopefully, meeting the others in the village might shed some light on things.

Meeting others in the village didn't shed any light on anything.

It just made it worse.

Everywhere I looked, people as perfect-looking as the Cullens were walking around, doing normal everyday things: shopping, eating, laughing, things that I would see in a normal town back in Forks. But not everything was normal. There was a _lot_ of staring. A lot. Like, the same amount of staring you would expect to see directed at a flying pig. I guess I could understand, as compared to all these immaculate people, I was considerably plain. But it didn't mean I wasn't self conscious about it.

Alice must have picked up on the fact that I was uncomfortable, because when one guy was getting especially obnoxious with the staring, she reacted...a little badly.

"Fuck off, asswipe, can't you see she's uncomfortable?" She almost hissed it, causing him to scurry away. "Honestly, people are so rude," she muttered. "Sorry Bella, people around here can't seem to help themselves." She sounded guilty.

"Don't worry about it, it's not the worst thing that could happen," I assured her, trying to take the attention away from us. We had caused a bit of a scene.

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say, as her and the rest of the family turned to me, eyes shining with anger, protectiveness and something else I couldn't identify.

"Bella, we will protect you from now on, you don't have to worry about anything while you're with us." Esme cooed, trying to comfort me, but actually making me feel a little... cautious. Like there was something I wasn't seeing, as if I wasn't looking at the big picture, and as they surrounded me, promising to protect me, I knew it was something I should be cautious about, something to tread through lightly.

Something to run away from.


End file.
